FATED GUYS
by misao girl
Summary: chap 4 up 01&04,02&03, 05&sally U.A Le jeune PDG Quatre Raberba Winner se fait kidnapper par un mystérieux et très séduisant jeune homme qui va devoir s'adapter au caractère très particulier de son "invité"
1. chapitre 1

**auteur **: misao girl

**source** : gundam wing

**genre **: yaoi, U.A

**couple** : 0104, 0203 (en cours) et 05Sally (futur)

**disclaimer **: Aucun des persos n'est à moi

* * *

**FATED GUYS**

-Vous allez continuer ce petit manège encore longtemps ? _demanda le brun avec un sourire moqueur._

-Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous ! Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé !_ rétorqua le blond furieux._

_Tiens ça change du Quatre Raberba Winner qu'on voit à la télé avec son sourire inlassablement plaqué sur ces lèvres pensa l'asiatique._

-Je ne vous ai pas kidnappé _répondit froidement le japonais._

-Pardon ! Comment osez-vous vous moquez de moi ! Je me retrouve dans un lieu inconnu, poings liés et attachés à une poignée de porte et vous osez me dire que vous ne m'avez pas kidnappé ?

L'asiatique soupira, ce gosse de riche à l'apparence d'ange n'était vraiment pas un cadeau. Il avait entendu dire que le "prince du sahara" était exceptionnel dans les affaires mais il ne s'était pas douté que c'était uniquement grâce à son entêtement. Il était fort à parier que le blond était tellement prise de tête que ces partenaires en affaires devaient accepter ses projets sous peine d'en découdre avec lui éternellement.

-Mais vous allez me répondre, oui !

Le regard cobalt fixa les yeux turquoises intimant à l'arabe de se taire. Mais celui-ci soutint le regard cobalt pourtant très intense. L'asiatique fut étonné, c'était la première fois qu'on lui tenait tête mais c'était uniquement de l'insouciance de la part de son otage.

Le brun soupira, il décida de répondre aux questions du blond pour enfin avoir la paix.

-Je vous le répète, je ne vous ai pas kidnappé.

L'arabe allait encore rétorquer, il était tremblant de rage et commençait sérieusement à péter un câble malgré sa patience légendaire. Car il était avant tout stressé et apeuré même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il allait donc de nouveau crier sur son kidnappeur mais le brun l'en dissuada d'un regard noir avant de poursuivre son explication.

-Je vous ai pris en otage, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Vous auriez très bien pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre alors ! La bijouterie que vous avez attaqué était pleine de monde ! Or c'est moi que vous avez pris, ne me dites pas que vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais !

-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Difficile de vous rater, votre tête est sur toutes les pubs et vous êtes omniprésent à la télé. Il est vrai que mon choix s'est porté en connaissance de cause mais cette attaque n'était en rien dirigée contre vous, nous voulions juste voler les bijoux et partir sans faire de mal à personne. Mais c'est votre présence qui a tout fait échouer donc prenez-vous en à vous-même si vous êtes là maintenant.

-Pardon !_ s'offusqua le blond._

-Si vos trois gardes du corps n'avaient pas descendu tous les autres cambrioleurs, je ne vous aurais pas pris en otage ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que c'était mon seul moyen de rester en vie ! Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne voulions pas faire de morts ou de blessés ! _Cria le brun puis il se calma en se rendant compte qu'il venait de perdre son sang-froid, chose rarissime chez lui. La présence du blond lui était vraiment néfaste._

-Écoutez, je suis désolé pour vos compagnons _dit l'arabe d'une voix douce et calme._

-Ils connaissaient les risques et de toute façon, c'était mon premier job avec eux... Ils n'avaient qu'à être plus doués, c'est à se demander comment ils avaient survécus jusque là.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, très étonné par les paroles du brun puis il laissa s'exprimer sa colère.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! La vie est la chose la plus précieuse au monde !

-Non c'est l'argent le plus précieux, c'est lui qui dirige tout, sans argent on n'est rien.

-Vous êtes un individu abjecte, vous n'avez pas de coeur.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? _répondit l'asiatique avec un sourire moqueur regardant droit dans les yeux son vis-à-vis_. Dans le milieu, on m'appelle "ice blue eyes" ou "perfect soldier", je suis un tueur à gage sans aucune pitié. Si on me paye bien, je suis prêt à tuer n'importe qui.

Le blond frémit, le regard du japonais était vraiment terrifiant, il le tétanisait littéralement, un regard si froid, si cruel mais aussi si intense, si ensorcelant... Néanmoins l'arabe se ressaisit.

-Si vous êtes un tueur à gage, pourquoi avoir braqué une bijouterie ?

-Disons que les boulots se font rares en ce moment à cause du grand déploiement des forces spéciales dû au sommet de paix intermondial. Les types que vos gardes du corps ont abattus m'ont proposé de m'allier à eux. Ils savaient que j'étais un expert en informatique et en électronique et que je pouvais donc neutraliser facilement les alarmes et vidéos de surveillance.

-...

-D'autres questions, Mr le curieux ? _Questionna le japonais avec un sourire moqueur._

-Que va t-il advenir de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore... Disons que j'étais censé sortir de cette bijouterie avec une vraie fortune donc je pense qu'il va falloir que vous me remboursiez.

-Une rançon ?

-Hn.

-Mon père ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.

-Dans ce cas, je vous abattrais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet.

-...

-Bien sur ce, je vais prendre une douche. Ne vous fatiguez pas à crier, il n'y pas personne dans les alentours. Je reviens vite, ne bougez pas _plaisanta le brun en dédiant un sourire charmeur au millionnaire. Le blond se mit à rougir mais se reprit rapidement._

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'enfuir !

Le blond soupira, il était vraiment mal loti. Il était de toute évidence face à un pro, il était solidement attaché... Encore s'il l'avait attaché à une chaise, il aurait pu faire quelques acrobaties pour se libérer mais de toute façon le brun avait bien spécifié qu'il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il était au bord de la mer, l'arabe accueillait avec délice l'air frais marin qui entrait par une porte-fenêtre légèrement entrebâillée.

Ces mèches dorées volaient au gré de ce vent agréable, il pencha un peu la tête vers l'arrière pour accentuer le contact du vent frais sur sa peau porcelaine.

Puis il reprit ses esprits, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ça. Il devait tenter de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais ses mains étaient solidement attachées, grâce à des cordes épaissesà la poignée de la porte qui demeurait obstinément close malgré les coups de coude qu'il lui donnait.

Il bougea ses mains tentant de se détacher mais les cordes étaient vraiment épaisses, ils avaient beau essayer d'utiliser la poignée comme un objet tranchant, ça ne marchait pas, du moins pour l'instant. Il fallait persévérer...

Le blond arrêta de frotter ses liens contre la poignée de la porte en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il reprit un air contrarié et boudeur. Mais son expression changea vite laissant la place à la surprise.

Le japonais se tourna vers le blond en l'entendant déglutir avec difficulté. Il le fixa avec un léger sourire alors que l'arabe le dévorait des yeux de bas en haut. Le milliardaire ne savait que faire face à la vision du japonais avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, il suivit inconsciemment des yeux une goutte qui traversa le torse musclé et le ventre ferme pour disparaître ensuite sous la serviette.

-C'est moi qui vous met dans cet état-là ? _Demanda l'asiatique d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle._

Le blond le regarda, les joues en feu pris en flagrant délit de matage intensif. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'un son compréhensif ne s'en échappe. Devant l'air clairement moqueur du brun, l'arabe reprit contenance et déclara d'une voix encore tremblante :

-Vous n'avez donc aucune inhibition ? Pourtant vous êtes japonais, votre peuple connaît le mot intimité ! Vous jouez souvent l'exhibitionniste !

-Où est le problème ? Nous sommes deux hommes, nous sommes faits de la même façon.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Pourquoi cela vous gêne tant ? Ce n'est pas qu'une question de timidité ou d'intimité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

-Ah non ? Très bien dans ce cas, je vais tenter d'être clair _répondit le japonais avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son "invité"._ Mr Winner, êtes-vous gay ?

-Je vous demande pardon ! Comment osez-vous me poser une telle question ! C'est du domaine de la vie privée ! Je vous rappelle que je suis quelqu'un de très important et influant, croyez-vous vraiment que quelqu'un avec un tel empire que le mien serait gay ! Bien sur que non ! J'hériterais bientôt de grande responsabilité allant être désigné vice-président de l'empire Winner et je donnerais cet empire en héritage à mes enfants alors non je ne suis pas gay !

-J'en doute.

-Je ne vous permet pas d'en douter !

-Dans ce cas, cela ne vous dérangera pas si je vérifie ? Voyez-vous je ne supporte pas le mensonge et je préfère vérifier quand j'ai un doute.

-Vérifier ? _S'écria l'arabe visiblement paniqué et déstabilisé._ Comment ça vérifier!

-Très simple, je vais m'approcher de vous et je vais voir si vous réagissez. Les mots sont trompeurs mais le corps ne ment pas.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, vos m'avez bien dit que vous n'étiez pas attiré par les hommes, non ?

-Je vous défend de me toucher !

-Allons je vais juste effleurer une partie de votre anatomie, ce simple contact suffira à savoir si vous réagissez ou pas. Cette partie du corps ne trompe pas.

-Non je vous l'interdis !

Le blond tenta d'empêcher le brun d'approcher de lui en battant des pieds mais l'asiatique arriva à le maîtriser en immobilisant les jambes fines de l'arabe avec ses propres jambes, il se retrouva agenouillé devant le blond qui ne pouvait se débattre, ses mains étant attachées et ses jambes entravées par les jambes musclées du japonais.

Le brun posa une main sur le torse fin de son visà-vis et descendit doucement en caressant la peau fine à travers la chemise de soie blanche. Il sentit le milliardaire frissonner et reporta son attention sur le visage écarlate, le blond avait fermé les yeux et respirait difficilement en se mordant les lèvres. Le japonais accentua son contact sur le torse, il sentit avec plaisir l'arabe sursauter et pencher sa tête vers l'arrière en mordant davantage ses lèvres fines. L'asiatique continua sa progression arrivant vers le bas du ventre, il s'apprêtait à effleurer l'entrejambe du blond mais s'arrêta se disant qu'il avait suffisamment de preuve.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux surpris en ne ressentant plus le poids qui pesait sur ses jambes, il vit le brun se relever et lui dédiait un sourire charmeur.

-Et bien je vous fait vraiment de l'effet ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'aller plus loin que ces caresses pour obtenir ma réponse ! Vous savez, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! Ne le refaite plus car je vérifierais chacune de vos affirmations maintenant déclara le brun avec un clin d'oeil.

L'arabe se permit de respirer à nouveau, il l'avait échappé belle mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait aimer le contact des mains du jeune homme sur lui... Il était même un peu déçu que ça n'est pas été plus loin. Le blond secoua la tête tentant de mettre ses pensées en ordre, c'était lui tout craché, il n'y avait que lui pour être attiré par son kidnappeur ! Il avait vraiment un coeur d'artichaud !

* * *

**A SUIVRE**


	2. chapitre 2

**auteur **: misao girl

**genre **: yaoi, U.A

**couple** : 01et04, 02et03 (futur) et 05etSally (futur)

**disclaimer **: Aucun des persos n'est à moi

* * *

**FATED GUYS**

**chapitre 2**

-Des nouvelles ?

-Malheureusement non Mr Winner répondit un jeune chinois en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il avait environ 18-19 ans, ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière et attachés en une queue de cheval sévère. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc et possédait un corps athlétique, ses muscles étaient bien développés malgré son jeune âge montrant par là même qu'il prenait soin de son corps.

Il était le chef de la sécurité, au service de la famille Winner depuis 3 ans, engagé en tant que garde du corps pour l'héritier de la fortune Winner.

Ses débuts auprès du fils Winner avaient été quelques peu chaotiques, les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient sans cesse. Le chinois, bien qu'étant plus vieux que son protégé de deux ans, n'arrivait pas à imposer ses ordres et ses directives au blond qui se fichait éperdument de son avis et agissait à sa guise malgré le danger que représentait certains de ces "caprices".

Mais leur relation changea radicalement le jour où l'arabe, après avoir une fois de plus désobéi en enfreignant les règles de sécurité, avait été sauvé in extremis par l'intervention de l'asiatique qui s'était pris une balle à la place du blond. Le garde du corps avait sombré dans un coma profond ce jour-là ayant perdu beaucoup de sang et surtout ayant utilisé ses dernières forces pour mettre le milliardaire en sécurité. Quatre, touché par le dévouement et le courage du chinois avait enfin accepté de coopérer et peu après les deux jeunes hommes devenaient de très bons amis.

Et maintenant...

Il n'avait pas su protéger le blond cette fois-ci...

Il l'avait vu se faire enlever devant ces yeux... Il n'avait rien pu faire... Le kidnappeur n'était pas un simple cambrioleur, loin de là... Rien que ces yeux le prouvaient, les yeux d'un tueur... Dés que le chinois avait croisé son regard, il avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'avoir comme ennemi. Malheureusement, ils étaient ennemis...

Wufei soupira, il revoyait une nouvelle fois la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, les cambrioleurs tombaient les uns après les autres puis ce jeune homme au regard de glace attrapant son patron et l'utilisant comme otage, comme bouclier... Le chinois avait alors ordonné à ces deux coéquipiers, Trowa et Duoégalement assignés à la sécurité du jeune Winner, de baisser leurs armes. Trowa avait obéi immédiatement mais Duo avait gardé son arme braqué sur le preneur d'otage, ses yeux améthyste défiaient le regard de glace puis il avaient baissé lentement son arme laissant son meilleur ami aux mains de ce cambrioleur.

-Je ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous toujours pas reçu de demande de rançon ?

Wufei regarda le président de l'empire Winner, il tournait en rond depuis des heures dans son bureau s'inquiétant pour son fils. Le chinois aurait voulu le rassurer mais ce n'était pas son fort, il ignorait totalement comment consoler voire même rassurer quelqu'un. C'était le rôle de Duo de faire ça mais le natté était en ce moment même en train de visiter certaines connaissances pour essayer de trouver des renseignements sur l'asiatique qui avait enlevé leur patron et ami.

Quand à Trowa, il était allé rendre visite à ces indics pour la même raison.

Wufeiétant le chef de sécurité, se devait de rester à la demeure Winner pour organiser les forces de sécurité et pour rassurer Mr Winner. Alors il attendait patiemment que ces deux coéquipiers et amis viennent lui apporter des nouvelles, bonnes de préférence. Son portable sonna, le sortant de ses pensées. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Mr Winner et s'éloigna un peu répondant au téléphone.

-Ici Chang, j'écoute.

-Wufei, c'est Duo.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Ouais, j'ai parlé à un de mes potes reconvertis en tueur à gage...

-Tu as vraiment de mauvaises fréquentations le coupa le chinois.

-Ouais mais cette fois c'est bien utile.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ok alors il m'a dit que depuis cinq ans environ, un tueur à gage super doué rafle les plus gros contrats. Il est devenu une vraie légende, il rate jamais son coup et exécute son contrat avec rapidité et efficacité. Il est vraiment redoutable, crains et admiré par tous.

-C'est bien notre homme ?

-Bah un japonais avec des yeux cobaltça se voit pas partout.

-Hn. Bon travail. Tu as autre chose sur lui ?

-Malheureusement non, je sais juste son nom ou plutôt pseudo : Heero Yui.

-Le pacifiste qui a résolu le problème des guerres sans faire appel au nucléaire... Comme c'est ironique, un tel nom pour un tueur... Il a de l'humour ce jeune homme.

-Il est pas si jeune que tu ne le penses, il est même plus vieux que toi, il a vingt ans.

-Hn... Enfin ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup...

-Trowa aura sûrement des infos sur sa crèche grâce à ces indics.

-Il faut l'espérer... Très bien, reviens à la résidence, Mr Winner a besoin de soutien.

-Ok.

Wufei soupira, leur investigation avançait bien trop lentement... Ce tueur semblait vraiment prudent et bien qu'il soit populaire dans le milieu, il semblait très discret. Le chinois soupira et fit de nouveau face à Mr Winner, il lui révéla leur découverte. Le patron de la famille Winner soupira, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et ne leur indiquait pas où se trouvait son fils.

-Qu'allons nous faire s'il nous demande une rançon ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.

-Mais...

-Que faites-vous ?

-Je prépare la demande de rançon.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon père ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.

-Je ne suis pas un terroriste mais un tueur... Vos gardes du corps ont très bien vu que j'étais un pro, ils ont du faire des recherches sur moi et quand ils sauront qui je suis, ils n'hésiteront pas à persuader votre père de payer.

-Je vous dis qu'il ne paiera pas...

-Dans ce cas, préparez-vous à mourir.

Le chinois soupira, la décision de Mr Winner était irrévocable... D'un côté, il s'en doutait... Mais d'un autre coté, après les renseignements que Duo avait trouvé sur le kidnappeur et qu'il avait transmis à Mr Winner, il s'était dit que cette fois ce serait peutêtre une exception... Après tout, Quatre était vraiment en danger...

Mais il comprenait le choix de Mr Winner, payer la rançon n'était pas une bonne chose, d'une part car les chances de revoir Quatre vivant après ça étaient minces et d'autre part car quand l'on saura que l'empire Winner a cédé une fois, la pratique se reproduira...

Il fallait donc espérer que Trowa ramènerait des infos sur la planque de ce tueur implacable. Wufei était quelqu'un de patient mais quand la vie d'un de ces amis étaient en jeu, ce n'était pas facile à gérer... Surtout avec le père, les domestiques et les partenaires en affaire, au bord de la crise de nerf. Enfin Duo serait bientôt là et détendrait l'atmosphère, il avait un véritable don pour apaiser les gens et leur redonner le sourire.

Le chinois se rappela le jour où il avait fait passer des entretiens pour trouver d'autres gardes du corps au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. Quand il avait vu arriver Duo, avec son apparence frêle, son sourire, ces longs cheveux nattés, ces vêtements sexy et moulants, il avait eu l'impression de voir un strip-teaser et non un garde du corps...

Comment imaginer qu'un jeune homme si frêle pouvait être garde du corps ? L'asiatique savait qu'il ne fallait pas se borner aux apparences alors il décida de tester le châtain qui réussit l'épreuve haut la main...

Wufei en fut tellement intrigué qu'il demanda au natté de lui expliquer d'où il tenait un tel talent. Le regard améthyste s'était assombri, le chinois avait donc décidé de laisser ce sujet de côté pour l'instant mais il surveillait ce nouvel employé pour voir s'il était vraiment dévoué à Quatre. Mais ces inquiétudes furent vite oublier quand le châtain devint le meilleur ami et le confident du blond qui grâce à son empathie, avait assuré à son chef de la sécurité que le natté était parfaitement sincère.

Le chinois fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Duo qui alla parler avec Mr Winner, sûrement pour le rassurer.

Le natté le rejoint peu après et Wufei décida de lui parler de sa discussion avec Mr Winner sur la rançon et d'échanger ses impressions sur le tueur au regard de glace. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable du chinois.

-Wufei, j'écoute.

-Wufei, c'est Trowa.

-Dis moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles ?

-Malheureusement non... Personne n'est en mesure de me donner ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de la planque de ce tueur. Mais visiblement, d'après son caractère, il aime le calme alors il doit être loin de toute civilisation... Un endroit isolé, paisible...

-Je vois... Bon reviens, il faut qu'on trouve une solution rapidement.

-Entendu.

-Il n'a pas trouvé non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hn.

-On est dans la merde pour résumer.

-Hn.

-Super soupira l'américain...

Une demie-heure plus tard, Trowa rejoignait ses amis et ils organisaient une réunion d'urgence avec Mr Winner et Sally Po, négociatrice dans les affaires de rançon ayant des retombées politiques. Wufei avait déjà croisé la jeune femme plusieurs fois lors de prises d'otages, elle était excellente pour dialoguer avec les terroristes et beaucoup d'affaires avaient été réglées sans effusion de sang grâce à elle.

* * *

**A SUIVRE**


	3. chapitre 3

**auteur** : misao girl

**genre** : U.A, yaoi, action, humour

**couple** : 0104, 0203(futur)05Sally(futur)

**disclaimer** : les persos ne sont pas à moi

**FATED GUYS **

_chapitre 3_

-Kidnappé par un tueur à gage ? C'est inhabituelle comme situation.

-Oui acquiesça le chinois. Nous pensons que cette attaque n'était pas dirigée contre Quatre. Nous nous sommes retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se retrouver face à des pros... Nous avons réussis à abattre les autres cambrioleurs mais lui, ce tueur professionnel, a vite compris qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans otage...

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure commença Sally. Mais peutêtre qu'il l'a déjà tué, c'est un tueur à gage après tout et non pas un kidnappeur...

-Je ne pense pas... Même si c'est un tueur à gage, il allait cambrioler cette bijouterie, sûrement car il n'avait pas de contrat depuis un bout de temps à cause du déploiement des forces spéciales, de l'armée en vu du sommet sur la paix. Donc s'il a accepté de jouer les cambrioleurs pour l'argent, ce serait totalement insensé qu'il ne profite pas de cette occasion de se faire une fortune en demandant une rançon.

-Je suis d'accord avec Trowa déclara Duo.

-Pareil pour moi répondit Wufei.

-Bien partons du principe que mon fils est toujours vivant et que ce terroriste réclame une rançon. Nous pourrions compter sur vous, Mlle Po ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter avec des tueurs à gage mais je ferais de mon mieux...

-Bien alors nous attendons son coup de fils conclut Wufei. Sur ce, prenons tous un peu de repos, nous ne pouvons, de toute façon, rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

Les personnes présentes se dispersèrent, Sally resta dans la salle de même que le chinois. Elle regarda l'asiatique.

-Et bien ça faisait longtemps Wufei.

-Oui. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien... Je suis un peu fatiguée...

-C'est normal tu as eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps.

-Oui, avec l'approche imminente du sommet sur la paix, de nombreux groupes armés essayent de faire pression sur les hommes politiques pour servir leurs propres intérêts. On a fait appel à moi à de nombreuses reprises.

-C'est la rançon de la gloire.

La blonde sourit, elle adorait parler avec le chinois qui malgré son jeune âge était quelqu'un de très intelligent et intéressant. Leurs discussions étaient toujours enrichissantes et agréables. Ils faisaient tous deux preuve d'énormément d'esprit. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup même si leur rencontre avait été plutôt houleuse.

En effet, quand elle avait rencontré Wufei, celui-ci était un véritable macho qui répétait inlassablement que les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à rester à la maison et s'occuper des enfants. Alors quand il avait rencontré le négociateur chargé de régler cette affaire de prise d'otage et qu'il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle, il s'était offusqué de devoir faire équipe à une "onna".

Leur coopération avait été plus que difficile voire même impossible au début et Sally avait du gifler violemment le chinois pour pouvoir en placer une. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé, incrédule et l'avait giflé à son tour. Après une bonne dizaine de minute de combat pendant lequel la blonde tenait fortement tête au chinois malgré le fait qu'elle soit extrêmement blessée et qu'elle n'ai aucune chance face à ce dernier qui maîtrisait parfaitement toutes les formes de combat, l'asiatique avait fini par écouter la jeune femme, impressionnée par son entêtement et son courage, ou plutôt son inconscience d'après lui.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de se laisser une chance et d'écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire, agissant enfin comme des personnes civilisées. Le chinois avait appris à respecter la jeune femme et celle-ci avait appris à accepter Wufei malgré ces défauts.

Depuis lors, ils formaient un formidable tandem lorsqu'ils étaient sur les mêmes missions. Sally avait en quelque sorte réussi à apprivoiser le chinois.

-Bien Wufei, je ne vais pas te monopoliser plus longtemps. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de chose à faire.

-Hn. Et toi tu dois discuter de la façon de gérer cette affaire avec Mr Winner.

-Exact. Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours dit-elle en souriant. A plus tard fit-elle en se levant et en adressant un signe de la main au chinois qui répondit par un hochement de tête. Peu après, il rejoignit ses deux amis et coéquipiers et ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon en silence, ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien faire d'autre mais le fait d'être tous les trois ensembles les rassuraient et les empêchaient de craquer.

Quatre commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être ligoté, ses mains lui faisaient mal à cause des liens et il avait des fourmis dans les pieds. De plus, il s'ennuyait, le japonais l'ignorant superbement.

L'arabe ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'asiatique n'avait toujours pas fait parvenir la demande de rançon. Il se décida à poser la question au principal intéressé.

-Je pensais que vous allier demander une rançon ?

-J'ai fait des recherches sur votre famille, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on vous prend en otage, bien que d'habitude on le fait au siège de votre société. J'ai découvert que votre père n'avait jamais cédé.

-Je vous avais prévenu.

-...

-Alors vous allez me tuer ?

-Non du moins pas pour le moment. J'ai essayé de m'informer sur vos gardes du corps, ils m'ont épaté, ils sont vraiment très fort et font preuve de beaucoup de professionnalisme et de sang-froid. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur eux, aucune donnée sur leur passé, on connaît juste leur lieu et date de naissance. Aucun parcours scolaire n'est mentionné... Aucune activité professionnelle... Tout a été effacé... Vous avez vraiment des amis très haut placés.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Je vous propose un marché.

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je vous épargne à condition que vos gardes du corps me donnent un coup de main sur une affaire très importante.

-Pourquoi eux ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, ils sont très forts. Ce sont de vrais professionnels, j'ai besoin de type comme eux sur cette affaire.

-Il est hors de question que je leur ordonne de tuer des gens innocents !

-Les cibles sont des maffiosos, très bien organisés. Je ne peux pas leur faire face, seul.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous vous en prendre à eux ?

-Par vengeance.

-Vengeance ?

-J'en ai assez dit. Vous êtes bien trop curieux.

-Si vous ne me donnez pas de bonnes raisons, il est hors de question que je coopère. La vengeance ne mène à rien.

-Si vous ne coopérez pas, vous mourrez.

-... Je ne peux pas donner de réponse sans leur donner le droit de choisir.

-Décidément vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme les autres politiciens et chefs d'entreprises.

Le blond se mit à rougir, il ne s'attendait pas à un compliment de la part du brun et encore moins à ce sourire en coin si craquant. Il était gravement atteint cette fois.

-Bien voilà ce que je vous propose : je vous laisse téléphoner à vos ange-gardiens et vous leur expliquer ma demande. Dites-leur bien que s'ils n'acceptent pas, ils vous condamnent.

L'arabe réfléchit quelques instants...

-Il va me falloir du temps pour expliquer tout cela convenablement.

-Cela ne pose aucun problème.

-Ils vont vous repérer grâce au téléphone.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, n'oublier pas que je suis un pro de l'informatique.

-Ne les sous-estimer pas, vous avez dit vous-même qu'ils étaient bons.

-Oui mais pas aussi bons que moi.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe.

-Il y a de quoi, je vous rassure.

-...

-Acceptez vous les termes du marché ?

-Oui.

-Sage décision.

Le brun se leva et alla détacher son prisonnier qui frotta ses mains endolories.

-Gomen, j'ai serré trop fort. Je vais vous soigner.

-Hein ?

-Vous saigniez.

L'arabe regarda ses mains surpris, il saignait en effet sûrement à cause de ses tentatives de se défaire de ses liens.

-Suivez-moi.

Le blond suivit l'asiatique dans la salle de bain, le japonais attrapa l'arabe par le bras et le força à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, il s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à désinfecter la blessure avec douceur. Le blond n'en revenait pas, il le traitait si gentiment...

Le brun banda la main blessée puis se releva et rangea la trousse de premier secours. Il prit de nouveau l'arabe par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au salon le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Là, il alluma son ordinateur portable et donna le téléphone portable au blond.

-Appelez les et aller à l'essentiel. Pas la peine de discuter du beau temps.

-Très drôle.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Le milliardaire se retint d'insulter son visà-vis pour son humour peu appréciable. Il prit rageusement le téléphone des mains du japonais qui exquisa un sourire devant l'air contrarié et boudeur du blond.

L'arabe composa le numéro du siège social de sa société et entendit une voix grave lui répondre.

-Wufei, c'est Quatre.

-Quatre ! Comment tu vas ? Où es-tu ?

L'américain mit le haut-parleur en entendant le nom de l'interlocuteur de Wufei.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Wufei s'empara d'un post-it qui traînait et demanda à Trowa de faire en sorte de localiser l'appel.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà mon kidnappeur a un marché à nous proposer.

-Un marché ?

Le chinois fit signe à Sally d'approcher.

-Oui, il demande votre aide pour régler une affaire concernant la mafia et en échange il me libérera.

-On peux lui faire confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à le cerner.

Le japonais sourit et le blond lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bon en tout cas, on n'a aucun moyen de te retrouver alors il vaut mieux accepter le marché.

-Wufei, je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheur, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Le japonais soupira, exaspéré, le blond ne pensait qu'aux autres au lieu de penser à sa propre sécurité. Il appréciait ce côté chez lui. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il le connaissait mais il appréciait déjà le jeune homme.

-Quatre, c'est toi qui est en danger de mort ! Et c'est notre devoir de te protéger ! En plus, c'est toujours une bonne chose d'éliminer des maffiosos !

-Je sais mais...

-Pas de mais ! Dis lui que nous acceptons.

-Ils acceptent déclara le blond en regardant le japonais.

-Dites leur qu'on les rappellera après.

-On vous rappellera plus tard pour les détails.

Sally murmura au chinois de demander à parler au kidnappeur.

-Attend je veux lui parler dit Wufei.

-Il veut vous parler déclara le blond en tendant le téléphone au japonais.

Le "kidnappeur" haussa un sourcil mais il prit l'objet.

-Mochi mochi.

-Je veux que vous m'assuriez qu'il est en sécurité.

-Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Y'a plutôt intérêt sinon tu le regretteras !

Le japonais sourit.

-Hai.

-Bien on attend votre prochain coup de fil, traiter le bien jusque là.

-Hai. Puis il décrocha. Et bien ils tiennent beaucoup à vous, cela ne me surprend pas, je ne vous imaginez pas ainsi.

Le blond rougit de nouveau.

-Vous rougissez bien facilement.

L'arabe rougit davantage. Le japonais se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front pâle, l'arabe le regarda interloqué.

-Pour vous récompenser déclara t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le japonais s'empara de son portable et se mit au travail.

L'arabe prit place de l'autre côté du canapé et regarda silencieusement la télévision.

**A SUIVRE**

**P.S** : j'aime ce chap


	4. chapitre 4

**auteur :** misao girl

**source** : gundam wing

**genre** : U.A, yaoi, action

**couple **: 01et04, 02et03(cette fois il y est!), 05etSally

**FATED GUYS**

**_Chapitre 4_**

Duo était inquiet et anxieux, il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Cela faisait une semaine que le blond s'était fait kidnapper.

Aujourd'hui, Wufei, Trowa et lui allaient enfin revoir Quatre ainsi que rencontrer le tueur à gages.

Le natté appréhendait cette rencontre, le japonais était une vraie légende dans le milieu et bien qu'il semble un homme d'honneur, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour son meilleur ami...

Cela ne le dérangeait pas de devoir éliminer des mafieux mais travailler avec l'asiatique le dérangeait, il ne pouvait pas efficacement travailler avec quelqu'un à qui il ne faisait pas confiance...

Et tout ça était trop bizarre, il s'attendait à recevoir une demande de rançon... C'était une première que de se faire "embaucher" par le kidnappeur de son patron.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation... Et si le brun décidait de se débarrasser d'eux après avoir achever le contrat ou s'il s'en prenait encore à Quatre ?

L'américain fut sorti de ces pensées par une main réconfortante posée sur son épaule. Trowa...

Le natté soupira, c'était tout à fait le genre de Trowa de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un n'allait pas bien... Il avait un sixième sens pour deviner quand un ami avait des soucis.

Duo le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux en serrant doucement la main posée sur son épaule.

Wufei signala aux deux jeunes hommes qu'il était temps de se mettre en route.

Ils montèrent tous trois à l'intérieur du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers une usine désinfectée, lieu choisi par le japonais pour le rendez-vous.

Wufei soupira, il avait mis clairement les choses au point avec le japonais pour que tout se passe bien.

Le chinois avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Mr Winner d'accepter le marché avec le tueur ; Wufei avait du engager sa carrière pour réussir à obtenir son consentement...

Étonnamment, le chef de sécurité faisait relativement confiance au japonais... Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance... Ce jeune homme inspirait le respect et la confiance...

Wufei avait eu la même sensation quand il avait rencontré Trowa... Alors il espérait que tout ce passerait bien et que peut-être il réussirait à engager l'asiatique... Un tel homme serait la bienvenue pour la protection du fils Winner...

Trowa semblait apparemment calme, mais il ne l'était pas. Comme ces compagnons, il était inquiet... Et l'attitude de Duo le rendait encore plus stressé.

Le natté ne cessait de triturer ces mains, de soupirer, de balancer sa tête, il ne tenait pas en place et la patience légendaire du français commençait à en souffrir surtout qu'il était assis à l'arrière près du châtain. Or ce n'était certainement pas le moment de perdre son calme il devait garder la tête froide et se concentrer.

Trowa, lassé de voir Duo dans un tel état d'anxiété, le prit par les épaules et le ramena contre lui.

Le natté se calma aussitôt n'osant bouger.

-Trowa ? demanda Duo d'une petite voix.

-Tu me stresses. Reste tranquille.

Le châtain ne dit plus un mot, il se cala confortablement contre le français posant sa tête sur son torse. Trowa entreprit de détendre l'américain en passant sa main dans son dos en une légère caresse, il entendit bientôt son ami ronronner de plaisir et se permit un léger sourire.

Wufei regardait le tableau en souriant légèrement mais surtout en narguant le français, semblant sous-entendre qu'il était temps. Trowa lui lança un regard noir pour le faire taire.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie que le japonais conduisait. Le blond se tenait sagement assis à côté de lui, son regard perdu au loin.

Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis leur départ de la maison du japonais. Ce dernier était redevenu froid comme si le "baiser" qu'il avait donné au blond n'avait jamais existé. Après ce baiser, le brun avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il s'était plongé pendant des jours sur son laptop faisant des recherches sans arrêt. Il ignorait le blond, il semblait stressé et irritable alors l'arabe avait préféré le laisser seul.

Le milliardaire préparait les repas et laissait la part du japonais dans le micro-onde.

Il arrivait souvent que le lendemain, le blond retrouve le plat intact mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il sentait grâce à son empathie que ce que faisait l'asiatique était très important et que cela passait en priorité. Le blond continuait donc à préparer les repas même si le brun ne mangeait pas.

Parcontre l'arabe ne se sentait pas très bien, quelquefois Heero, (il avait enfin appris son nom au bout de quatre jours), ressentait une profonde tristesse ou alors une grande envie de vengeance et dans ces moments-là, les émotions de l'asiatique étaient si intenses que le blond n'arrivait pas à se protéger et les recevaient de plein fouet.

Enfin cette semaine de cauchemar était finie mais les choses ne s'annonçaient pas plus simple pour autant, le japonais ayant contacté les gardes du corps du blond, cela signifiait que le combat contre la mafia allait débuter.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
